ASW-G-08/K Gundam Barbatos Kenji custom
The ASW-G-08/K Gundam Barbatos Kenji custom is a mobile suit appearing from the web anime series Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders. The Gundam Barbatos Kenji custom is a Gunpla personally built and piloted by Kenji Tsukiyama, which is repainted from the HGI-BO Gundam Barbatos kit, replacing the white with Silver, which he nicknames his custom paintjob as "Silver Nano Laminate Armor". Originally a display piece, Kenji frequently uses it for Gunpla Battles after he formed his own team. Despite the armor pieces being entirely painted, the Gunpla's Gundam Frame is merely straight assembled, leaving some disadvantages to the Gunpla's performance. Armaments Main *'Mace' - A weapon from the original HG Gundam Barbatos kit, only used for Configuration A to B and sometimes, Config. D. Unlike Barbatos' original Mace, this Mace has thrusters at the back of the mace's head. When the mace's thrusters are activated, they allow the Barbatos to charge forward at a high speed, and due to limited fuel usage, Barbatos could only destroy several enemy units in the Gunpla's path. *'Long Sword' - A weapon from the original HG Gundam Barbatos kit. Kenji also modified the sword's cutting power by painting the blade with "silver-colored Gamma Nanolaminated Armor". Full strength & very fast movement is required to slice a MS in half. Sometimes, Barbatos can use two Long Swords. *'Custom Short Rifle' - Modified from the HGI-BA add-on short rifle with a longer barrel, this weapon only loads 100 ammo. But due to the bullets being slightly more powerful than the normal rifle's bullets, close combat is required to give some damage to the heavy armor. *'Gauntlet' - Kenji can replace his Gunpla's left arm with a gauntlet. He mostly uses it when he uses Configuration A. The gauntlet can deflect almost every physical firearms. *'170mm Autocannon' - Taken from the HG-IBO Barbatos 6th form, two Autocannons can be stored on each of the Barbatos' forearms. Kenji modified the weapons by adding an additional ammo pack, and increased firing speed. *'Anti-Material Long Rifle "Demolition Cannon" '- A weapon based on Zaku Amazing's Long Rifle, which is built from the Amazing Booster add-on kit. which also substitutes the Smooth-bore Gun. It also currently serves as a default primary weapon for the kit. However, it cannot be stored into one of his backpack arms. *'Machine Gun' - Taken from the HGI-BO Gundam Astaroth kit. *'Sub-Knuckle' - Taken from the HGI-BO Gundam Astaroth's left arm parts. Mounted on the left forearm, it can act as a manipulator. Used for Barbatos' Configuration D. It also doubles as a shield, as the Knuckle Armor part is coated with Silver Nanolaminated Armor. *'"Buster Sword" Demolition Knife' - Taken from the HGI-BO Gundam Astaroth kit. A huge fold-able blade. Used for Barbatos' Configuration D. A very high speed is required to cut through a Mobile Suit. *'"New Buster Sword"' - A customized Hugo's Buster Sword, taken from the HGI-BA MS Option Set 5. The cutting tip of the sword is painted with silver Gamma Nanolaminated Armor, making it easier to slice through enemy unit's armor. Currently used for future configurations. Other/Optional *Lance/Rifle - A weapon from the Iron-Blooded Arms add-on kit, which is burrowed from Ringo's Graze. *GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe - An optional weapon, which is burrowed from Ringo's Graze. *GR-W01 Long Rifle - An optional weapon, which is burrowed from Ringo's Graze. **Short Rifle *"Demolition Sword" - A weapon from the Builders Parts HD MS Sword add-on kit. *Smoothbore Gun - A weapon from the Iron-Blooded Arms add-on kit. Special Equipment and Features *'Silver Nanolaminated Armor' - an original Nanolaminated Armor created by Kenji, and like every Nanolaminate Armor, it consists on the near-impenetrable defensive paint which can resist some weak-to-medium Beam weaponry. However, unlike the TV Series' paints, direct hits can damage or destroy the paint. *'Berserker mode' - The Gunpla can activate it's berserker mode similar to Barbatos' deactivated safety limiter. After it's activation, the eyes & the metallic red sections of the armor began to glow bright red, and the Gunpla's mobility sharply increased. However, this mode can be activated in 5 minutes unless the opponent's Gunpla is destroyed. After the Berserker mode is off, Barbatos will permanently freeze until it was cooled down in several minutes, due to the usage of the energy for the ability. Configurations : To see the kit's other configurations, see ASW-G-08kc Gundam Barbatos Kai. Configuration A This default form consists of Barbatos 4th form wearing the gauntlet, and the backpacks stores the Katana. Configuration B TBA Configuration C This configuration consists of Barbatos 4th form only using the Lance Rifle, & a Graze's Shield, making the Gunpla looking like a Knight. Configuration D Barbatos' current configuration, which consists Barbatos' 5th form Ground Type using Astaroth's left armor pieces & the Demolition Knife, & 5th-6th form's feet. The right Autocannon arm remains. Gallery Gundam-Barbatos-Custom-Front.JPG|Front View (Configuration A) Gundam-Barbatos-Custom-Rear.JPG|Rear View (Configuration A) Gundam-Barbatos-Kenji-Custom-(Mace).JPG|Configuration A with Mace Gundam-Barbatos-Kenji-Custom-(Custom Rifle).JPG|Configuration A with Custom Short Rifle Gundam-Barbatos-Kenji-Custom-(Sword).JPG|Configuration A with Longsword Gundam-Barbatos-Kenji-Custom-(Demolition Rifle).JPG|Configuration A with Demolition Rifle Gundam-Barbatos-Kenji-Custom-(Dual Wielding).JPG|Configuration A with Dual Longswords Gundam-Barbatos-Kenji-Custom-Lance.JPG|Equpping Schwalbe Graze R's lance Gundam-Barbatos-Kenji-Custom-(Config D).JPG|Configuration D Trivia/Notes *One of the nicknames for Kenji's Barbatos is "Silver Demon" *The Silver paint on this Gunpla is inspired by medieval plate armors. *Kenji's Barbatos can use an ability called Mobile Suit Martial Arts, a skill invented by Cucuruz Doan from Mobile Suit Gundam, rather than using the ones from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Category:Build Fighters Category:Gunpla Category:Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders Category:Gundam Build Fighters: Steel Builders Mobile Suits